1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a digital camera that is capable of recording an image and reproducing a recorded image, a camera is known that detects an attitude of the camera body from the vertical (which may be classified as the lateral (see FIG. 17) and longitudinal (see FIG. 16) positions of the camera body). In a recording mode, the above digital camera includes attitude information about the camera body with the image data. In the playback mode the recorded image may be reproduced and displayed on a monitor of the camera in a direction suitable for watching as a playback image. Namely, the topside of the monitor and the top side of the playback image (original subject image) are made almost identical.